


Petrichor

by Childofentropy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03 AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofentropy/pseuds/Childofentropy
Summary: Янто Джонс выводит в своем дневнике аккуратным почерком: «Петрикор — это запах после дождя». Сегодня ровно неделя и один день, как он чуть не умер от инопланетного вируса, задохнувшись на руках Джека. Им с капитаном еще стоит многое обсудить — но на сегодня слов достаточно. Сейчас важны лишь две вещи: любовь Джека и «петрикор».
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 2





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором Янто Джонса успели спасти во время события Детей Земли.

_Потом он перевел взгляд на воду и произнес некое слово, которому научил его дедушка, который узнал это слово от СВОЕГО дедушки. Слово передавали из поколения в поколение, берегли тысячи лет до того самого момента, пока оно не понадобится. И означало оно «запах после дождя». Да, подумал мальчик, этого ждать стоило. Терри Пратчетт_

Дождь шел уже второй день. Шуршал по ветхой крыше, стучался в треснувшие окна, просился в дом. Просачивался сквозь щели, со звоном и плеском падал в расставленные по всем комнатам ведра. Джек Харкнесс дождя не любил. Он приводил его в отчаяние. Капитан предпочитал солнце, раскаленный песок на пляже, теплое море, гладкие камни под ногами, прибой и веселый детский смех, когда, отряхиваясь и повизгивая, мальчики и девочки выскакивали из воды и бежали по берегу. В их жизни еще не было ни мерзкой слякотной осени, ни промозглой снежной зимы, а только бесконечное, горящее брызгами воды, солнца, соседских яблок и самых отчаянных драк и разбитых коленок, лето — и слава Богу. Пусть хоть они не знают большей горечи, чем разрушенные прибоем песочные замки или гвозди на заборах. Пусть продолжают зубоскалить, дразниться, бежать на перегонки и объедаться мороженным на деньги, которые родители им дали на горячий обед. С детьми было хорошо. И легко. Можно было забыть о своей тысячелетней жизни, о своих ошибках и утратах, о боли, которую причинял ты и причиняли тебе, обо всех смертях — своих и чужих.

Янто Джонс, напротив, любил дождь. Он дарил чувство покоя. Словно смывал всю тревогу, накопившуюся в душе, уносил с собой в землю и мрачные мысли, и страхи, и беспокойство. Дождь — это прощение и очищение. Дождь останавливает вдруг обезумевшее пламя, утешает одинокого странника в раскаленный день, скрывает слезы молодого солдата перед товарищами на переправе и смывает кровь смертника с плахи, не желая оставлять ее глумливому взору злорадствующей толпы. Дождь питает и столетние могучие дубы, видевшие и рождения и смерти, и нежные юные цветы с полупрозрачными лепестками, и золотые струящиеся колосья ржи. И земля радуется влаге, источяя опьяняющий мокрый запах, который вот уже несколько лет напоминает Янто о Джеке, его печали в глазах, грустной улыбке и любовных объятиях.

Они жили на этой планете уже неделю. Когда Джек предложил ему пойти на, возможно, самое лучшее свидание в своей жизни, Янто и помыслить не мог о крохотной загадочной планете на самом краю Вселенной. Планета была удивительно похожа на Землю. С той разницей, что ее можно было обойти пешком за два-три дня. «Ты же любишь дождь, — заискивающе улыбнулся капитан, когда они здесь высадились, — скоро тут начнется сезон». Но тем, что поразило Янто до глубины души, было осознание того, что раньше тут кто-то жил. Один-единственный рассохшийся деревянный дом стоял на этой планете посреди бескрайнего травяного моря. В доме было всё. Заржавевший чайник и старинная печь. Дырявые кастрюли, глиняные горшки на самодельных полках. То ли письма, то ли дневники на пожелтевших листках, на неизвестном им обоим языке. Пузырек засохших чернил на деревянном щербатом столе. Ветхие тряпки, служившие, должно быть, когда-то одеждой: пуговицы заменяли плоские переливчатые ракушки. Железная кровать со старым изгрызенным мышами матрасом, овитая, как и всё в доме, буйными зарослями дикого плюща и вьюнка. Кто бы здесь ни жил, теперь природа упорно возвращала себе свое. Забирала отобранные у нее земли, захватывая дом изнутри и снаружи. Впрочем, в свое время обидели ее не сильно. Джек сказал, что так и не смог найти на планете больше ни одного жилища, ни даже остатков таких. «И кто же провел в этом месте всю свою жизнь совершенно один? — задался Янто вопросом первой, холодной ночью, заботливо укрытый одеялами, и вглядывался в звезды через дыру на крыше, которую на следущий день Джек кое-как заделал. — Смотрел ли он тоже на звезды и мечтал ли, чтобы его нашли? Знал ли он, что во Вселенной есть живые существа и кроме него? И что же с ним случилось?»

Янто вышел на крыльцо. Дождь всё не останавливался. Перед домом росли кусты диких роз, яркие красные пятна на пестром зеленом, раскинувшемся на километры вперед. Дождь прятался в их намокших лепестках, ударялся о листья и рассыпался на мокрые искры. На столе, вынесенном Джеком специально для Янто, дымился горячий чай. На тарелке высилась гора оладьев. За домом росла полевая земляника, и они с Джеком наварили из нее варенье. Хорошая была идея. Оладьи с вареньем — это всегда вкусно.

На всей планете их было только двое. И потому было тихо, и тишину нарушали лишь дождь да щебетание пташки где-то высоко на одном из редких деревьев. И она рада дождю, подумал Янто, прячется от холодных капель в густой листве. Должно быть, это приятно. Совсем как сидеть в ливень дома перед камином и пить горячий шоколад. Как в детстве. Интересно, Джек прихватил с собой шоколад? Конечно, камина у них не имеется, но печка еще пыхтит и сжирает с приятным треском в своем вечно голодном зеве старые поленья и пустые листки бумаги.

За спиной послышался шорох, и Янто не сдержал улыбку.

— Вам холодно, мистер? Позвольте одолжить вам. — Янто не видел, но чувствовал, что Джек тоже улыбается, когда накидывает ему на плечи свою шинель.

— Садись, Джек. Оладьи всё еще горячие.

— Ты хотел поговорить со мной утром? — Джек отряхнул волосы, которые попали под капли с крыши, словно большая добрая собака. Только не зафырчал.

— Да, — Янто, как и всегда, когда волновался, прикусил кончик языка. — Ты же здесь не впервой? — Он провел руками вокруг себя. — Почему ты никогда не рассказывал об этом месте? Мне… так интересно. Если бы я только мог узнать, кто тут жил. Ты… ты мог прихватить пару писем отсюда. В Торчвуде бы их наверняка перевели. Джек?

Ну, да. Смотрит куда-то вдаль, с полуулыбкой, наверняка придумывает, как заговорить ему зубы и сменить тему. Как всегда.

— Джек!

— Что?

— Только не думай, как обычно, уходить от разговора.

— А? Когда это я так в последний раз делал? Если ты о том случае с пришельцем-гермафродитом, то…

— ДЖЕК!

— Ладно, ладно… — Джек обреченно развел руками. — Я расскажу, только ты… выслушай меня, хорошо? Пожалуйста, не уходи, пока я не объяснюсь до конца, — тихо попросил он. — Я знаю, мне нет прощения, и я и так слишком много тебе задолжал, но… — Он облизал губы. — Я… был эгоистом. — Поднял глаза на Янто, словно провинившийся щенок. — Это место… мой секрет. Был им. Я нашел его два года назад и действительно сначала хотел немедленно взять все письма, одежду, вообще всё, что смогу унести с собой, и принести это в Торчвуд, попросить вас разобраться. Я уже даже начал собирать всё, но… в последний момент просто вытряхнул рюкзак и решил заняться этим попозже, а самому пожить здесь. Я обманывал так себя и вас два года, Янто. Уходил сюда, когда хотел побыть один, пользовался чужим добром, спал на чужой постели, лгал вам. Я понимал, что, возможно, тут произошло нечто ужасное, что в этом всем следует немедленно разобраться, что я обязан хоть что-то сделать, но, — улыбка, полная сожаления и боли, — я слишком много думал о себе. Ревновал это место, я не хотел, чтобы ну… чтобы…

— Чтобы мы прикасались к твоей тайне? Брось, Джек. Я понимаю это. Это же я прятал киберчеловека прямо в твоем подвале. Подверг жизнь людей опасности ради своих эгоистичных побуждений. Ты не обвинял меня, — Янто нежно погладил чужие мокрые волосы, — и я тебя не стану.

— Это совсем другое.

— Нет. Это ровно то же самое. Никакой разницы. Ты не должен себя в этом винить.

Джек грустно покачал головой:

— Янто, ты не понимаешь. Ты прятал Лизу, потому что любил ее. Это можно понять, но я… Ты… ты больше никогда и ничего не скрывал от меня. Всегда обнажал душу, рассказывал самое сокровенное, даже если тебе это давалось с трудом. А у меня всегда было слишком много секретов, и я знаю, как это тебя злит, и именно из-за этого ты чуть не… — Джек закрыл лицо руками.

Янто встал, скрипнув стулом. Обнял продрогшее тело своего вечного капитана, согревая своим теплом. Дождь продолжал бить по крышам, шлепать по лужам, стучатся в набухшие от влаги темные бревна дома.

— Джек, мы же уже говорили об этом. Ты не виноват в том, что я едва не погиб. Это я сглупил. И я сейчас должен выполнять все твои желания, пытаться выслужиться, заглядывать в глаза и виновато улыбаться, а у нас и так всё наоборот. Не мучай себя.

Он смотрел поверх головы капитана, поэтому только почувствовал, как он несогласно трясет головой. — Нет, Янто, нет. Я просил тебя выслушать меня до конца, поэтому, умоляю… Я слишком задолжал тебе всего. Любви, преданности. _Честности_. И, самое худшее, защиты. Вам всем. Я даже своего настоящего имени вам не называл. Ты знаешь… Знаешь, что настоящий капитан Джек Харкнесс погиб много лет назад во время второй мировой? Он был хорошим капитаном. Героем. Ни один из его ребят в тот день не погиб, только он сам, а они все вернулись живыми. Он справился со своими обязанностями, Янто. Хороший капитан не должен терять свою команду. Умереть, отдать свою жизнь за правое дело, но не… не губить своих подчиненных. Только не так. Я никогда ни с чем не справлялся, Янто, всегда всё порчу. Только подвожу. Всех. И всегда. Я настоящее чудовище. Моя дочь, она… — у Джека заходили желваки на лице, было видно, с каким титаническим трудом даются ему эти слова, —… повесилась после того, как я… — судорожный вдох, —…убил ее сына. Я никогда себе этого не прощу, сколько бы лет ни прошло, чтобы ни случилось, разве можно такое простить? Не смотри на меня так, Янто, я знаю, что должен был давно тебе об этом рассказать, но я не мог, не мог, глупый эгоист. Я уже давно не надеюсь на справедливое возмездие за свои злодеяния, даже если бы я погиб, если бы попал в ад, разве существует такое пламя, что будет достойно убийцы своих дочери и внука? Какое для этого вообще может быть наказание, если любое будет слишком мягким? Я в тот день даже не посмел на коленях перед ней прощения вымаливать, хотя хотел, ведь разве был я достоин этого? Мой проступок настолько не заслуживает прощения, что я и просить его не смею, и до сих пор виню себя за то, что имел тогда наглость посмотреть на ее лицо. Просто… хотел увидеть ее хотя бы напоследок. Бедная моя девочка. Я никогда не искуплю свою вину перед ней. Как и перед Оуэном и Тошико. Как перед тобой. Я был обязан вас всех защитить. Как отец. Как капитан. Всё, всё провалил. И это чудо еще, что ты остался жив, что я сумел, догадался… Успел. Как же я тогда испугался, что и ты погибнешь по моей вине. Ха! Хорош капитан! Мне никогда не следовало брать на себя такую ответственность как командование другими, я не достоин, я посылаю вас на смерть, а сам не могу получить и царапины, я разрушаю ваши жизни, а потом просто убегаю и строю новые отношения, нахожу новых друзей, чтобы и их подвести так же, и каждый раз думаю… Думаю, что всё будет иначе, что справлюсь, что в этот раз не предам, смогу защитить, какой же я… И еще после этого смею хранить от вас секреты. Чудо еще, что ты не ударил меня после того, что случилось с Оуэном и Тош, по лицу и не ушел, сказав, что не желаешь больше никогда меня видеть, я уже не говорю о большем, а я… А я даже не могу рассказать тебе правду.

Наконец Джек выдохся. Дрожит, словно тощий котенок, которого Янто выходил в начальной школе. Котенок был хром на одну лапку, и у него дурно видели глаза, возможно, именно поэтому мать-кошка оставила его, но маленький Янто нашел и принес его домой. Бедного котенка страшно трясло, и его сердце стучало так, что было по-настоящему страшно. Вот и Джека сейчас колотило не меньше. Рубашка на Янто насквозь намокла. Интересно, подумал он, это от пота, дождя или его слез. Хорошо хоть шинель была накинута на плечи. Ею Янто и накрыл решительно их обоих, и тут же крепко-крепко обнял своего капитана.

— Пожалуйста, Джек. У меня сердце разрывается, когда ты такое говоришь, не нужно. Это всё не твоя вина, ты всегда стараешься, как лучше. Пытаешься всех защитить. Иногда есть обстоятельства, когда и ты справиться не можешь и вряд ли бы кто-то еще смог. Не мучь себя из-за этого. — Он взял лицо своего капитана в руки и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. — Джек. Джек! Помнишь, что я тебе сказал про Планету тогда?

Сам Янто хорошо это помнил. На второй день их жизни здесь Джек, бодро улыбаясь, предложил ему посмотреть самое красивое северное сияние на краю земли.

— Разве во время сезона дождей бывает северное сияние, — усмехнулся было Янто, но Джек в ответ нахмурился.

— Янто, я привез тебя на самую удивительную планету во Вселенной, а ты удивляешься тому, что тут северное сияние летом? — обиженно спросил он, скрестив руки. Неужели и вправду обижается? Или если только не…

— Ты и сам не знаешь, что это за явление? — прыснул Янто. Джек попытался сохранить серьезное выражение лица, но вдруг расхохотался, а потом и вовсе впился в возлюбленного поцелуем и до ночи они больше об этом не думали.

Краем земли оказалась самая высокая точка на этой планете. Должно быть, на этой маленькой планете в свое время было и свое маленькое море: слишком глубокая выбоина была внизу на мысе, на самом крае которого они стояли, и действительно казалось, что нет земли ни снизу их, ни сверху, будто ледяное бескрайнее небо раскинулось во все стороны, на миллиарды световых лет кругом от них, и только они по какой-то нелепой случайности, по шутке судьбы оказались в самом центре этого ночного прекрасного неба, удерживающиеся на одной-единственной твердой точке, и стоит сделать шаг — и они упадут в бескрайнее небо.

У Янто перехватило дыхание от восторга. Они стояли на Краю планеты. И вокруг них раскидывалось ночное небо, испещренное россыпью миллиардов и миллиардов мерцающих звезд, падающих и остающихся на месте. То тут, то там вспыхивали зеленые, алые, голубые цвета, рождались ярким светом на минуту и гасли, переплетались в мареве безумных красок и тут же оставляли друг друга. У этой планеты была и своя Луна: желтая, громадная, она смотрела на них грустным, но добрым лицом, подаренным ей кометами и страшными космическими бурями. Красота и вечность. Страшно и восхитительно так, что даже дышишь через силу.

— Ты был прав, Джек, — одними губами прошептал Янто, не желая нарушать тишину Вечности, — это прекрасно, — по щекам потекли непрошеные слезы, и он неловко их стер рукавом рубашки. Джек с трепетом сжал его плечи и ответил так же, едва слышно:

— Ш-ш, Янто. Всё хорошо. Не плачь, иначе пропустишь самое интересное. Смотри.

Неторопливо, словно в замедленной съемке поднялась к их взору планета, о которой говорил Джек. Янто замер, не смея и дохнуть, в благоговении уставился на эту громадину, испещренную страшными шрамами и бороздами, такую величественную и одинокую.

— Это планета — настоящий парадокс, — всё так же тихо сказал Джек. — Никто не знает, когда она возникла, кто впервые ее увидел и что с ней случилось. Известно только, что она очень древняя и много страдает. Весь год она исчезает за пределами видимой Вселенной, и только один день в году появляется на самом краешке нашей Вселенной, и мы можем ее увидеть. И каждый год на ней всё больше кратеров и выбоин, словно там, куда мы не можем заглянуть, что-то ужасное пытается ее разрушить. Ни одна планета не смогла бы вынести такие сильные удары. Но вот уже сотни тысяч лет эта планета живет, и страдает, и покидает нас, и у нее есть один день, только один единственный день в году, когда ее не мучают и она может отдохнуть.

— Эта планета — это ты, — наконец отмер Янто. — Мой вечный капитан. Должно быть, человек, что жил тут, стоял сотни лет назад на этом самом месте и так же, как мы сейчас, смотрел на нее и думал… думал. И чувствовал себя не одиноким и верил, что сможет перенести все невзгоды, как и она. Возможно, она давала ему надежду, и поэтому он смог прожить тут, на краю Вселенной, совсем один.

Джек не ответил. Когда Янто нащупал в темноте его лицо, оно было мокрым.

И сейчас пришло время напомнить и Джеку про этот разговор. Сам Янто Джонс никогда в жизни его не забудет.

— Джек, я как-то сказал, что ты — это та Планета. Древняя, парадоксальная, скрытная. В вечной агонии, которую никто не знает, как она умудряется переносить. Судьба была безжалостна к тебе, наносила удары один за одним долгие годы, но, — голос Янто становится невероятно решительным, таким только Джеку отдавать приказы в критические моменты, — даже Планета отдыхает. И у нее есть время, когда она больше не подвергается мучениям. Должно быть, именно поэтому она до сих пор жива. Потому что ничто, ни одно существо не может выдержать бесконечные, вечные страдания без перерыва. Джек, прошу тебя, ради меня. Дай себе отдых. Я очень рад, что ты привел меня сюда. Так давай, пока мы живем здесь, не мучать самих себя напрасным самобичеванием? Ты считал себя виноватым передо мной? Хорошо. Я прощу тебя только при условии, что ты хотя бы на время прекратишь себя винить и пытаться вымолить мое прощение.

Джек, перестав плакать, хмуро уставился на него, явно пытаясь осмыслить заковыристую логику Джонса. Что ж, Янто упрямства не занимать, он может и подождать, и… Вот плечи капитана расслабились, и он уткнулся лицом в грудь валлийца. Ха, усмехнулся про себя Янто, и пяти минут не прошло, как ты сдался, вот что делает мой фирменный взгляд. Вслух он, конечно, благорассудительно ничего не сказал. Мало ли что еще надумает воспаленный разум капитана. Хватит с него потрясений и самообвинения на ближайшее время.

— Хорошо, Янто, — прошептал Джек. — Хорошо. Я постараюсь. Обещаю тебе.

— Дождь остановился, — констатировал Янто, кинув взгляд за голову Джека. И сделал глубокий вдох. И еще один. Пытаясь понять, сводит ли его с ума запах после дождя, или это просто запах волос Джека, а, возможно, и то, и другое.

— Петрикор, — прошептал Джек.

— Что?

— Петрикор значит «запах земли после дождя».

— Я запишу, — улыбнулся Янто. — Поешь, — вдруг добавил он серьезно, подтолкнув к Джеку блюдечко с оладьями. — Уже всё остыло, но всё равно. Думаешь, не вижу, как ты себя тут голодом изводишь?

— Чем займемся? — поинтересовался Джек, с аппетитом умяв половину тарелки. — Не хочешь… потанцевать со мной?

— Знаешь, иногда в голову лезут такие глупые мысли, — прошептал Янто, когда они медленно кружились в вальсе прямо посреди розовых кустов. — Крошечная планета, которую обойдешь за несколько дней, одинокий домик, розы. Как будто я попал в жилище Маленького Принца.

— Розы тут действительно восхитительные, — улыбнулся Джек, — несмотря на то, что одичали. Я тут подумал… Может, нам стоит взять ростки на Землю, когда мы захотим вернуться? Я бы вырастил и подарил их своей подруге.

— Что за подруга? — лениво поинтересовался Янто, положив голову на плечо капитана.

— Одна очень хорошая девушка, — ослепительно улыбнулся Джек. — Я потерял ее много лет назад, но, я думаю, сейчас она счастлива. Мы бы вернулись в прошлое и порадовали ее, верно? Цветы — это всегда хорошо. Я больше не могу с ней видеться, чтобы не произошел парадокс во времени, но мой самый замечательный курьер в мире сможет их ей доставить?

— И как зовут твою подругу? — оживился Янто. Похоже, это действительно хорошая девушка и ее связывает с Джеком много общего, если он так о ней говорит.

— Как и их, — Джек рукой указал на кусты. — Роза.

— Красивое имя, — согласился Янто, заглядывая Джеку в глаза со всей нежностью, на которую способен. Он больше не видел боли в его глазах, и это было хорошо, даже если боль на самом деле была просто запрятана ради него глубоко-глубоко, так, что даже сам капитан больше не может ее найти и почувствовать, даже если позже она вернется. Это ничего. Он поможет капитану справиться и тогда. Он всегда будет рядом с ним. Защищать. Оберегать.

— О чем ты думаешь? — Джек большим пальцем погладил его скулу.

— О запахе после дождя. Пе-три-кор.


End file.
